


Behind the door...

by Quackyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Teens, a bit of over the clothes touching mentioned, just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is settling but he doesn't know why he is so afraid to come out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the door...

Wonshik was seventeen when he and Sanghyuk began hooking up in secret. Wonshik found the other breath taking. He didn't know why Sanghyuk even looked at him - and this was the first time someone had ever reciprocated his feelings. He would kiss Sanghyuk until they were both breathless behind closed doors, usually Sanghyuk's room, on his nice double bed. They would kiss each other, touch - explore each other's bodies and their own feelings. It was something that Wonshik had never really thought of doing. He never imagined that this was how he was going to end up, he always thought he'd just continue on through high school just keeping everything secret, not that this was out in the open - but someone knew he was gay, and that was something he had never anticipated. 

He liked being pushed up against something and kissed hard. He did wish that his first kiss had been slow and romantic but it had been hard and fast. Sanghyuk had kissed him with desperation, there was a chance they could get caught and it scared Wonshik. He let Sanghyuk lead, it was always Sanghyuk that pulled him into the closet, or room. Wonshik didn't even realise that Sanghyuk was ashamed of what they were doing - well not at first. Sanghyuk was like a drug, Wonshik just couldn't get enough of him. 

He'd never told Hongbin - because that would mean having to tell him that he was gay - and that wasn't something he was going to be willing to do. He hadn't told anyone, so he never questioned the secrecy that Sanghyuk operated under. He didn't think it was weird that Sanghyuk would ignore him at school unless they were in a classroom - or in the changing rooms alone together. Wonshik didn't mind, he didn't want anyone to know either. 

As they began to make out more and more frequently and the touches began to get more and more sensual Wonshik began to wonder if it was right to keep it all a secret. He began thinking about coming out, about telling people that he was in love with another man. Well, he thought he was in love with Sanghyuk, but then he had never really known what love was. It was the kind of love that was all consuming, it was a fire and it was taking over his whole being. He didn't know if there was enough oxygen in his body to feed the fire or if it would reduce him to ashes. He wanted to be an official boyfriend of Sanghyuk, he wanted to take him to movies and take him ice-skating but he wasn't sure how possible that was, even if he did come out. He had talked to Sanghyuk a few times about it - each time he was rebuffed.


End file.
